Fathers Make the World Go Round
by Scary-Boo
Summary: Jim and Blair have kids? What a scary thought.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: The Sentinel chars. aren't mine, though I wish they were. The other chars are mine though

"Ellison, Sandburg, my office now!" bellowed Captain Simon Banks.

The two men looked at each other wondering what they did this time. They climbed to their feet and sauntered over to their captain's office. Poking his head in the room Jim asked, "You bellowed, sir?"

"Come in...the both of you and close the door, " Simon demanded.

Whatever we did; it must have been a doozey, Blair thought as he followedd Jim into the office and silently closed the door.

"Do you know a Cinnamon Page and an Electra Hope?" Simon asked.

"I use to know Electra Hope," Jim said confused, "we dated after Caroline and I devorced, but I don't know the other woman."

"I do," Blair said, "Cinnamon and I dated for a couple months before she moved to Main."

"Why do you ask?" Jim asked having a very bad feeling about where the conversation was going.

Simon took out his ever present unlit cigar and chomped on it trying to decide how he was going to tell them, "I'm sorry to be the barer of bad news, but both Miss. Page and Miss. Hope were killed in a car crash a few days ago." He took out two envelopes with each man's name written on them, "These were recovered from the car."

The two men took their envelopes with slightly shaking hands.

"I'll leave you to your reading, " Simon stood up, "you can use my office." He left the two stricken men already knowing what was written in the letters.

Once Jim and Blair were alone they opened their envilopes. Each envilope contained a letter and a photograph. The photos were pictures of infant babies. With blury tear filled eyes they took out the letter.

- Jim's letter -

My Dearest Jamie,

If you're reading this letter then I must be no longer here. I need you to protect our son. Yes, you read it right; our son. You need to protect him, Jamie. You see; a friend and I got into a bit of trouble with some high powered people and now we're on the run. I know you'll protect our boy with your life. His name is Evan James Ellison.

Yours Truely,

Electra J. Hope

- Blair's letter -

My Dear Blair Bear,

If you're reading this dreadful letter then I didn't make it back to you and didn't have the chance to introduce you to our daughter. You've always said you wanted to be a daddy, and now you are. Her name is Desire Page Sandburg. Blair, I need you to protect our daughter. A friend of mine and I got into a bit of trouble with some high powered people. I fear that they might go after Desire. Please you must protect her.

Love Always,

Cinnamon J. Page

Blair looked up with tears in his eyes. Jim looked over at his best friend, guide, room-mate, and shawman with shock.

"I can't believe what I just read," Jim whispered.

Simon enetered the office, "I see you two are done reading. Your children are at County General Hospital. You have the rest of the week off. Now, go get your kids."

The two men sadly smiled their thanks and rushed off to meet their kids for the very first time.

(To Be Continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Sadly the boys (Jim and Blair) doesn't belong to me and neather do the other char. from The Sentinel. Though all the other Char. are my babies.

Jim and Blair burst into the hospital and over to the front desk.

"I'm here to see my child," they said in unison.

The young, attractive woman held up one dainty hand, "One at a time gentlemen. Now what are the names of the children?"

"Evan Ellison," Jim said before Blair had a chance.

She typed the name into the computer and then picked up the phone. With a few words she place the phone down, "He'll be right out, sir."

"Desire Sandburg," Blair said.

The woman said, "The doctor will be out to talk to you."

Blair's heartbeat exulated and Jim squeezed his shoulder gently in suport. The two friends walked into the crowded waiting room.

"I'm sure she's okay, Chief," Jim comforted, "She's a Sandburg, so it's probibly a broken leg or something."

Blair gave him a small smile; greatful that Jim was their for him.

A few minuets later the ER doors opened to reveil an elderly man in a white lab coat and a teenage boy that looked like a young Jim Ellison.

"Ellison!" The doctor called.

Jim and Blair stood and the doctor bownded over the them.

"Jim," the doctor greeted holding out his hand, "I didn't know you had a son."

"Greg," Jim took his hand, "neather did I until a few minuets ago."

"In that case let me introduce you to your son, Evan Ellison."

Even stepped forward and held out his hand to his father, "Hello, father, mom spoke highly of you."

Jim looked at the hand offered to him and grasped it. Using it he pulled his son into a tight embrace. He then led him over to two empty chairs. As father and son sat down and started to get to know each other Blair turned to the doctor, "Dr. Waverly?"

"Blair," Greg turned and shook the man's hand.

"Any word on my daughter?" Blair asked hopeful.

"Blair, sit down," Greg motioned to a chair.

"This is not good," Blair mumbled to himself as he sat down.

(To be continued. Sorry that it's so short, but it's late and I'm tired. Bed time for me! giggles)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Sadly the boys (Jim and Blair) doesn't belong to me and neather do the other char. from The Sentinel. Though all the other Char. are my babies.

'She's paralyzed from the waist down and we're not sure if it's permanent or temporary. Along with that she's catatonic; probably from shock in seeing her mother die,' kept running through Blair's head as he entered his daughter's hospital room.

She was laying in the hospital bed staring blankly up at the ceiling. Much to Blair's surprise it looked like she was in one of Jim's zones. Blair walked quickly over to her bedside. A hard blue chair was already placed by the bed for him. He sat down and took a deep breath.

"Desire?" Blair asked, but received not even a glance in response.

He looked closely at his daughter and noticed she was barely breathing. Going by instinct, Blair reached out and touched his daughter on the shoulder, "Desire, I need you to follow my voice, baby girl. It's alright to come back, sweety. You're safe."

Hearing a voice in the distance Desire followed it. She took a deep breath and Blair relaxed. She blinked her glacier blue eyes and looked at the strange man sitting staring at her with a smile. Her heartbeat rose and she looked around panic stricken. Where's Evan? she thought.

Seeing the panic look in his daughter's eyes; he tried to calm her down, "Desire, it's okay. I'm your daddy, Blair Sandburg."

Desire looked at him with confusion in her 10-year-old eyes. She looked toward the door and her eyes lit up. Blair looked to see what made his daughter so happy and found Evan Ellison standing in the doorway with Jim right behind him. Evan practically ran over to his best friend.

"Desire, how are you feeling?" Evan asked with concern.

Desire gave him a sad smile and a small shrug.

"Talk to me," Evan begged.

The young girl opened her mouth as if to speak and then closed again. She turned her head away from him with tears filling her eyes. Evan looked up at his father questioningly. Jim patted his son gently on the shoulder and looked sadly over at Blair.

"I'll be right back, Desire," Blair whispered to his silent daughter.

Blair gave Jim a look that said to follow him.

"Evan, I'm going to talk to your Uncle Blair for a moment," Jim stated softly to his son.

Evan nodded, "Did you want me to come with you?"

"No, stay her and keep Desire company."

"Yes, sir."

The two men left and stood outside the door. Jim waited patiently for Blair to speak.

"My daughter might be paralyzed for good from the waist down and she's catatonic," Blair explained, "the doc said it was probably because she saw her mother die."

"Oh, chief, I'm sorry. We'll get through this together."

Blair smiled sadly up at Jim, "Thanks, big guy."

Jim smiled back at his guide, "Hey, that's what brothers are for. Now come on lets go back and tend to our children."

Blair nodded in agreement, and they re-entered the hospital room, "Man, I can't believe that we are both fathers."

(To be Continued)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Sadly the boys (Jim and Blair) doesn't belong to me and neather do the other char. from The Sentinel. Though all the other Char. are my babies.

--

Blair smiled at Desire as the doctor checked her over. "Well, I don't see anything wrong at the moment, besides the obvouse," the elderly doctor said, "but I would like to see her next week. Then we can start physical theripy."

"So she's free to go?" Blair asked excited to be able to take his daughter back to the loft.

"Yes."

Blair turned to his daughter, "You ready to go home?"

At the menchin of home her eyes lipt up and a huge smile spred on her lips. I wonder if mommy has dinner ready, Desire thought.

"I'll take that big beautiful smile as a yes," Blair said as a nurse rolled a wheel shair into the room.

She held out her arms to her father that she known for a week. Blair's heart went out to his daughter; for, that was the first real action toward him as a father. He picked her up and placed her gently in the wheelchair. She practically bounced in the seat. With a chuckle he signed her out and pushed her to his car.

Jim was in the parking lot waiting for them with Evan by his side and a wheelchair in front of him. Blair smiled as he helped Desire into the wheelchair.

"Thanks for meeting us out here, Jim," Blair said.

"My pleasure, Cheif," Jim said watching his son rush over to Desire, "let's get the kids inside."

Evan took the handles and pushed his best friend across the street toward the loft.

"Careful Evan," Jim said to his 12-year-old son.

"Yes, father," Evan called back over his shoulder.

In the loft the kids were eating in the livingroom. Jim and Blair sat up at the table talking softly and drinking coffee.

"I still can't believe it," Blair said staring at Desire as she kept looking at the door.

"Me too, Chief, me too," Jim smiled as he looked at his son as Evan watched tv, "Though there isn't room for all of us here."

"I've knowticed that too."

"We'll start house hunting tomorrow."

Blair nodded in agreement.

As Jim and Blair talked Desire kept looking toward the door. I wonder when mommy will be home, she thought. Evan noticed Desire's small actions.

"What is it, D?" he asked.

Desire opened her mouth to ask him the question that was plegging her mind, but nothing came out. Frustrated she picked up her notepad and pencil, and wrote 'when will mommy be home?' The color drained from his face as he read what was written. Seeing his son's distress, Jim rushed over to him.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked, "What is it, son?"

Evan just pointed to what Desire wrote. Jim read the question and looked over at Blair.

"Umm...Sandburg, you might want to talk to your daughter," Jim said.

Blair walked into the livingroom confused, "About what?"

Jim gently took the notepad from Desire and handed it to Blair. Blair took it and read it. Tears came into his eyes and he looked at his daughter. Her eyes were hopeful and happy that it broke his heart to do what he knew he had to do. He went around the wheelchair and pushed her gently into his room, "Come on sweetheart, we need to talk."

Once in the bedroom Blair sat on his bed facing Desire. He took a deep breath before beginning.

"Desire, baby, we need to talk about your mommy," Blair said, "There's no easy way to tell you this, but straight out. Sweety, your mommy isn't coming back. She's dead, but she'll always be with you in your heart."

Tears sprung into Desire's eyes as she realized what was being said. She turned her head away as she shook as she cried. All Blair could think of to do was hold the young girl as she cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The guys and gals from The Sentinel aren't mine, but the others are my babies. **Giggles**

Ch. Disclaimer: The guys and gals from The Sentinel aren't mine, but the others are my babies. **Giggles**

Ch. 5

Desire cried herself to sleep in Blair's bed. Blair gently closed the door and went back into the living room. Plopping down next to Jim and Evan.

"Is Desire okay?" Evan asked in consern.

"She will be, buddy," Blair said, "she's just sleeping right now."

Evan sat quietly for awhile and then said softly, "You know, she didn't even cry at mom's and Aunt Cennamon's funral."

Jim put his arm around his son and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Go up to my room and get some sleep, Evan," Jim said.

"Yes, sir," Evan headed up the stairs.

Once Evan was sound asleep and Jim could hear soft snores, he turned to Blair, "You okay, chief?"

"Not really," Blair answered his voice cracked with emotion, "I don't know what to do for her. I feel so helpless."

"I know, Blair, but we'll get through this together."

"Thanks, Jim."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters from The Sentinel are sadly not mine, but the others are mine.

Jim was up at the table with a newspaper when Blair woke up from sleeping on the couch.

"Hey, what cha doin?" Blair asked.

"Seeing where houses are for sale," Jim answered.

Blair sat next to him and held out his hand for part of the newspaper. With a small smile Jim handed him part of the paper. They looked through the paper until Evan sleepily came down the stairs. Moving to the table he sat down next to his father.

"I'm hungry," Evan mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Alright, what would you like to eat?" Jim stood up.

"Cerial will do, sir," Evan answered.

"There is no need to call me "sir","Jim said, "you can call me dad if you want to."

Evan smiled, "I'd like that."

"Me too."

Blair quietly stood up and went to go check on his daughter. He smiled as he spotted Desire awake and looking around the room. Slowly walking over to her he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, there Sunshine," Blair said, "you hungry?"

Desire looked at her father and shyly nodded her head. Blair smiled and carried her daughter into the dinning room. After settling her into a chair both fathers went ahead and started making breakfast for their kids.


End file.
